Lullaby
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Dia selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, mengapa aku tidak mengunjunginya sebentar sebelum terlelap? MikuXBRS. AU, T for Shoujo-ai.


MikuBRS… Dua chara fave saya. '3'

Tapi saya gak tahu ini songfic atau bukan. Karena gak terlalu nonjolin songnya karena cuma pelengkap fic.

* * *

Lullaby

Rated: T for Shoujo-Ai

Pair: BRS x Miku

Black Rock Shooter © Huke

Vocaloid © Crypton

Last Night Good Night © RE:NDZ

Don't Like, Don't Bother To Read.

Enjoy~

* * *

"_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA doko e itta no_?"

"_Kikoemasu ka_?"

Miku Hatsune berjalan-jalan di tanah lapang dengan lantai kotak-kotak hitam dan putih dan tebing-tebing tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Mencari-cari seorang Black Rock Shooter.

"_Koko desu_."

Suara dingin dan tenang terdengar dari atas tebing. Di atas sana, terlihat Black Rock Shooter. Dirinya sedang berdiri, menatap kearah Miku yang mendongkat keatas sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tunggu!"

Miku berlari ke arah tebing tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa dengan tanpa latihan, pemanasan dan pengaman Miku mencoba memanjat tebing yang tingginya melebihi 50 meter tersebut.

"Ahh!"

Black Rock Shooter yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, dengan alis naik, akhirnya turun dengan cepat, menyelamatkan bagian lain dari dirinya yang jatuh saat memanjat tebing tersebut.

"Mengapa?" Black Rock Shooter tidak habis pikir mengapa bagian dari dirinya yang lain mau memanjat tebing dengan tanpa latihan dan pengaman. Dia hanya manusia biasa, berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Mengapa apanya?" balas Miku.

"Mengapa kau ingin memanjat tebing itu?" tanya Black Rock Shooter datar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin menemuimu tahu!" balas Miku dengan sedikit sewot.

"Bukankah berbicara dengan jauh juga bisa tanpa harus memanjat tebing tinggi itu?"

"_Mou_! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Bertatap muka denganmu! Bukan hanya berbicara dari jauh seperti sedang menelepon! _Baka_!" sifat _dere-dere _ Miku akhirnya keluar lagi, tidak tahan dengan Black Rock Shooter yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Lagipula, mengapa kau kesini? Bukankah harusnya kau tidur?" tanya Black Rock Shooter.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Rock." Suara pelan Miku terdengar jelas di telinga Black Rock Shooter atau yang sekarang di panggil Rock.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak tidur, Rock?" tanya Miku.

"Aku sebenarnya mau tidur barusan, tetapi kau datang dengan suaramu yang berisik. Pulang sana. Menganggu saja." Miku hanya tersenyum, mengerti betul tentang bagian dirinya yang satu ini. Mungkin bagi orang lain, dia terlihat mengusir, tetapi bagi Miku tidak. Maksud dengan perkataan Rock jauh berbeda.

"Sini."

Miku duduk dengan posisi kaki di kedepankan. Tanganya menepuk-nepuk pahanya menyuruh Rock untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pahanya.

"Aku tidak ma-" belum selesai Rock berkata, kepalanya sudah di tarik paksa oleh Miku untuk di sandarkan ke pahanya.

Hei, ini tidak buruk juga.

"Katanya tadi mau tidur saat aku datang, jadi, tidurlah di pangkuanku." Miku mengelus-elus kepala Rock dengan lembut. Menyenandungankan salah satu lagu yang di nyanyikan olehnya agar Rock bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

"_Suyasuya yume wo miteru_."

Miku terus bersenandung, menyanyikan dengan lirih salah satu lagu di awal-awal karirnya, salah satu lagu yang membuat namanya besar dan menjadikannya seorang diva.

"_Kimi no yokogao_."

Memperhatikan wajah Rock yang terlihat rileks, kontras dengan saat dirinya terbangun yang selalu waspada.

"_Kidzukazu koboreta namida_."

Teringat siapa orang yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya, Miku hanya tersenyum sedih, orang ini, dia, seorang yang menanggung rasa sakit emosional yang di deritanya. Sendiri.

"_Hoo wo tsutau_."

Tidak terasa air mata turun dari kedua sudut mata Miku Hatsune. Sang diva, seorang yang 'memiliki' dunia karena kepopulerannya.

"_Setsuna no tokimeki wo_."

Rasa yang tersembunyi di balik dada Miku, perasaan yang selalu di sembunyikannya, kini ingin menembus keluar.

"_Kono mune ni kakushiteta no_."

Seakan-akan menusuk dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya jika perasaan itu lepas dan terbebas.

"_Last night, Good night_."

Malam ini…

"_Last night, Good night_."

Mungkin bisa menjadi malam yang terakhir bagi Miku. Ataupun bagi Rock.

"_Kono yoru kimi no te_."

Miku menggenggam tangan Rock, tangan yang kuat dan yang di pakai untuk selalu melindungi dirinya.

"_Nigitte nemuru yo_."

Dan di genggamnya dengan erat, sampai akhirnya lelah akibat perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dadanya datang.

"_Oyasumi_."

Miku Hatsune tertidur dengan posisi duduk, dengan Rock tertidur di pahanya, tanganya menggenggam erat tangan Rock seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya yang lain. Air mata yang masih basah terlihat mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

Dan saat itu Black Rock Shooter terbangun karena suara Miku yang menidurkannya tidak terdengar lagi.

"Hmph, merepotkan."

Rock bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya yang hanya beberapa menit, menggendong Miku dengan hati-hati, layaknya pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah.

"Sekarang aku harus membawamu pulang."

Black Rock Shooter berjalan menuju _portal_ yang menghubungkan dunia mereka berdua. Dunia yang sangat berbeda jauh antara satu sama lain.

"Rock…" Miku berguman dalam tidurnya, senyum lebar muncul seakan sedang bermimpi indah dan Black Rock Shooter hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia bertarung dengan keras demi ini, demi senyum Hatsune Miku. Agar tidak pernah hilang.

"Walaupun sifat kita berbeda jauh, namun itulah yang mempersatukan kita, yang membuat kita menjadi satu, Miku." Black Rock Shooter melompat kedalam _portal_ tersebut.

"Jadi, jangan berhenti untuk tersenyum, karena senyumanmu yang membuatku besemangat, yang membuat… Aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika melihat senyum manismu dalam tidurku." Wajah Black Rock Shooter sedikit memerah.

"_Jaa_ Miku, _Sayonara_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi esok. _Oyasumi_."

Dengan mengecup pelan dahi Miku, Black Rock Shooter melepas Miku dari pangkuannya, mengembalikan Miku ke dunianya.

Black Rock Shooter mengeluarkan sebuah alat mungil dan memasangnya di telinganya. Kedua matanya menutup saat jarinya memencet-mencet sebuah alat kecil di tangannya.

Mungkin _lullaby_ itu lebih terasa nyaman jika _Ohime_-Miku-_sama_ sendiri yang menyenandungkannya, tapi, untuk sekarang, _MP3 player_ pun tak masalah agar bisa mendengar nada-nada indah dan suara merdu sang diva.

Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggu saat Black Rock Shooter sedang tidur mendengarkan lagu Hatsune Miku sebagai _lullaby_nya.

Anggap saja mereka tak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi. Selamanya.

* * *

FUCK YEA! MIKUBRSMIKU! AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN INI PAIR INI! T~T

Kebanyakan istilah Jepang sama Inggrisnya. ( = =)

* * *

Kamus:

_Koko desu: Disini_

_Mou: Dasar_

_Baka: Bodoh_

_Dere-dere: _Google aja dah. '3'

_Jaa: Dadah_

_Sayonara: Selamat tinggal_

_Oyasumi: Selamat tidur_

_Ohime: Putri_

_Lullaby: Senandung untuk menidurkan seseorang_

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

II

V


End file.
